


Secrets

by rsadelle



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 1999-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny learns two of Casey's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Dan was watching him. More like looking at him as if he could find the answer to some question only he would ask. Casey decided it had gone on long enough when Dan was totally distracted during the noon rundown.

"What?" he asked when he caught Dan looking at him again.

Dan feigned innocence. "What what?"

"You keep looking at me."

Dan seemed about to disagree, but then changed tacks. "So?" He shrugged.

"So, why are you looking at me?"

"Do you realize you know everything about me?"

Casey gave him a "Yeah, so what?" look.

"Last night when we got sandwiches, you just ordered for me without having to ask what I wanted."

"In the future, would you prefer it if I ask you what kind of sandwich you want?"

"That's not the point, Casey!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you know *everything* about me. And I mean everything. I have no secrets."

"Danny, it's not my fault that you tell me everything. If you want to have secrets you just shouldn't tell me some things."

"The problem isn't that I don't have secrets; it's that you do."

Casey looked at him oddly again. "What makes you think I have secrets?"

"Come on, Case. You hate talking about how you feel and anything that might lead to that. I know there are things you haven't told me."

"So there are things I haven't told you. So what? You'll find out about them eventually."

"Yes, but by that time there'll be other things I don't know about you."

"Danny, is it really that big a deal?"

"I'm thinking it is."

"Why?"

"Because it makes us unequal. You know everything about me and that gives you an unfair advantage."

"Danny, do you really think I would use my knowledge against you?"

"No. It's just--unfair!" he exploded. "I *want* to know everything about you," he finished and then seemed surprised he'd said it.

"Okay then."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me something?"

"I don't really like golf."

"You don't like golf?"

"I'm not fond of it, no."

"Well, okay. That's something."

"Yes, it is." Casey went back to work feeling uneasy, but hoping that the golf thing would be enough to mollify Dan for the time being.

"Casey," Dan whined about an hour later, "I'm bored."

Casey raised his eyebrows. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Dan slumped in his chair for a moment before sitting up again. "Tell me something else I don't know about you."

Casey drew in a sharp breath. "I'm not sure that's really a good idea."

"Why not? Come on Case, it's not like you have some deep, dark secret in your past." A pause. "You don't, do you?"

"No. Not really."

"Not really? What's that supposed to mean, Case? Either you do or you don't."

"I mean that there are things I've never told you, but I wouldn't classify them as 'deep, dark secrets.'"

"So. Tell me something that might be a 'deep, dark secret' and I'll decide if it is or not."

Casey sighed, but bowed to the inevitable. "I've had sex with a man."

Dan just stared at him in shock. "What . . . When . . . *Who?*" he finished decisively.

Casey sighed again and lowered his gaze. "It was my senior year in college, your freshman year. Spring Break. We were all supposed to do something together, but we were fighting and you were mad and then you decided to go home and Lisa and Dana went to the beach. I don't know if you remember, but there was this guy, Jason, who lived downstairs and he was staying there over break, too. We watched a couple of games together and had a few beers and then, well, we were having sex. Then his girlfriend came back early and I cleaned up the apartment and that was it."

"You never told me."

"No."

Dan looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned and walked out of the office.

***

Dana found Casey working on the laptop in the conference room shortly before the four o'clock rundown.

"Hello, Casey," she greeted him with surprise.

"Hi, Dana."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I thought Danny might want some space to himself." Casey paused and looked up at her. "I told him about Jason."

"You told him about Jason?"

"I told him about Jason."

"Why would you do that?"

"He was upset because I know everything about him and he didn't know everything about me, so I told him about Jason."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just left our office. He probably went to talk to Isaac. I left a note on the door for him."

Dana squeezed his shoulder as other people began drifting in for the rundown. During the rundown, Dan and Casey barely spoke to each other and everyone else seemed to pick up on the tension. It was a short meeting. Dan stayed behind as the others filed out.

"Casey," he said hesitantly.

"Danny," Casey replied firmly.

"I appreciate you giving me space, but could you come back to the office?" Dan asked quietly. "I can't work by myself."

Casey nodded. "Okay."

So Casey followed Dan back to the office where they spent a quiet evening working on the script. Dana looked surprised to see Casey back in his office, but didn't comment on it. They fell into a semblance of their normal working pattern, but their normal banter was different and the atmosphere was strained. The show was equally quiet. Danny finally spoke up during a commercial break near the end of the show.

"I wasn't mad at you," he began slowly. "I was mad because of Sam. I didn't leave you; I just had to go home."

"I know," Casey said. "And I was angry because I couldn't do anything to help."

Dan nodded without looking up, then pulled himself back together to go back on the air.

"It should have been me," he said at the next commercial. If there was going to be anyone, it should have been me."

"It still could be you," Casey said, looking at Dan.

"I wouldn't be the first," Dan said sadly.

"You'd be the last."

"You'd be the only."

When they finished the show, Casey dropped his mic and earpiece on the desk and stood to face Dan. "Do you want . . . "

"I'm scared, Case."

"Don't be scared. Everything will be okay."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, Danny, I promise." Casey held out a hand. "Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
